Semiautomatic firearms are adapted to harness the recoil energy from discharging the firearm so as to automatically eject the shell casing of a fired round and to load a subsequent round into the firing chamber. However, if the firing chamber is empty, for example after reloading the firearm, the slide mechanism of the firearm needs to be manually pulled back and released in order to chamber the first round. This is commonly referred to as “racking the slide” of the firearm.
Racking the slide on a semiautomatic firearm requires sufficient strength to counteract the compression of the recoil spring, and, if present, the firing pin spring. To rack the slide, the user is required to grip the firearm with one hand while using the second hand to grasp the firearm slide and pull the slide towards the rear of the firearm. Thus, racking the slide is an operation that requires the use of both hands as well as a significant amount of strength on part of the user. Indeed, one of the most frequent complaints made about firearms is regarding the difficulty of racking the slide. Thus, a problem exists for users who are weaker, such as the elderly, as well as users who are injured, who do not have sufficient dexterity in both hands to execute the necessary motions, or who are otherwise limited to the use of only one hand.
Accordingly, a device that allows for reduced effort to rack a firearm slide is desired. Additionally, a device that allows the user to rack the slide using either hand is desired. A device that allows a user that is limited to the use of only one hand to rack the slide is also desired.